Love Through Pain
by LinkandZeldaForever0329
Summary: Bella gets abused by Charlie, but finally, the Cullens save her. After a few months, it all starts haunting her again. Will she be able to hide from an escaped convict? ALL HUMAN. Read & Review plzzz. CHAPTER FIVE UP! FINALLY!
1. Leaving

_Hey, LAZF here! I just want to rant about Breaking Dawn, IN A GOOD WAY! I am just SO tired of people hating on Stephenie Meyer saying that she didn't even care about this book. Really now?? She worked her fruckin (lmao, my friend made that up) ass off to finish The Host AND BD in time for her FANS and THIS is the damn THANKS SHE GETS?!_

_Anyway, I just want to say that I love this book dearly. It's my 2nd fav. Twilight will always be my fav. Anyway, thanks and sorry if I offended anyone!!_

_NOW, on to the fanfiction._

_This is an idea I just got because my dad's laptop doesn't want to connect to the internet so I can't access the next chapter of __**Camping, Cullen Style!**__(BTW, if you haven't checked it out, do so!! It's really funny!!) So I had this little idea. I dont' know if I will finish it or not, but, we'll see. Now that Fair is over, (I fell off my horse running bareback and cracked my tailbone, btw. Hehe. It still hurts like hell.) I can get back to fanfiction._

_Now, this is different than what I have done before. It seems to be popular. The story line with Charlie and stuff._

_BTW, at my Barnes&Noble Release party, we made Pickit Signs with what Team we were on. So on mine, one side said Team Edward and the other said Team Charlie Swan. :) I love Charlie, besides in this story. My dad looks EXACTLY like the movie Charlie! All my friends come up to him and are like, WOAH, CHARLIE!!_

_**PLEASE PLEASE REEEEEAD! IT'S ALLLLLLL **__**HUMAN!!**__** I have had confusion on other stories of mine. So yeah. HUMAN ALL OF THEM!**_

_**Disclaimer: I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER WHO MADE BREAKING DAWN FRICKIN AMAZING!**_

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

**Chapter One**

**BELLA POV**

**All HUMAN (Can't say enough!)**

_Whack._ Heat rushes to my face. All I can do is raise my hand and press it against my now red cheek. I try to block out the words Charlie is spitting at me. The past week I have finally been able to do it, if I'm thinking of the right thing. Sometimes Charlie notices and just hits me again.

But maybe this time I should have just dealed with his words. I was so caught up in my thoughts of the calm breeze flying through my hair on First Beach that I didn't notice him trying to get my attention.

"ISABELLA!" I heard Charlie's voice yell at me. He gripped my wrist and yanked my hand down.

_Great,_ I thought. _Now my cheek and my hand are throbbing._ I tried to pay attention to Charlie so I could block out the pain. I stared at his face. His eyes were bloodshot.

_Drunk,_ I thought. _Damnitt._ He was always worse when he was drunk.

"Do you understand why I'm doing this?" he spat at me. I simply nodded my head.

I _didn't _know what I had done. All I remembered is that it was actually a rare night. Charlie came home from work, a grump as usual. All he did was ask me to was shut up and cook dinner. He didn't care what it was, which was also unusual. Usually he's extremely picky. I cooked him dinner. He didn't let me have any, though. But, that was also some-what normal. I went upstairs and did my homework quickly and then took a shower. After that, I was actually able to go to sleep without my usual nighttime beating. It was around 2 when he flew open my door and dragged my by my hair out of bed. Then we end up where we are now.

"Now," he grabbed my chin, hard. "You will wake up at 6 and clean the bathroom. Got it?" I nodded my head. He pushed my face away. I ran upstairs as fast as I could. I shut my door and turned on my light. I took a breath of relief.

My life at home was not the best anyone could have. But, when Charlie didn't want me to get up in the morning to feed him, I could escape to my other home. Really my real one, I didn't want to count this as one. It didn't feel like a home as much as my other one did. The one I escaped to.

I escaped to Edward Cullen.

Edward has been my boyfriend for the last two years. He's been there since the day Charlie started all this. He was there when Charlie had snapped my leg and he ran, _ran _the long distance to come and save me. He carried me, in the rain, all the way back to his house where, his father, would fix my leg. I could always trust Edward to save me.

And I needed to put it to a stop. I couldn't rely on Edward to save me for the rest of his life. We had talked about this before. He'd always hold me close and tell me that he didn't mind and that 'everything would be okay.'

I believed him for awhile. I could always believe Edward. But, I have started giving up on that.

I shoved the clothes I was going to wear to school tomorrow into my duffle bag. I grabbed my jacket and threw it on. It was cold outside; it was the middle of November. I shoved my ipod in my pocket and went to my window. I'd seen Edward do it many times before. He sometimes would come to my house in the middle of the night and sneak in through my window. I had a rope I had thrown down to him many times before. Kind of like Rapunzle in a way. He would come up and we'd fall asleep together. I threw the rope down, greatful that Charlie's window didn't have a view of mine. Once it hit the ground, I hooked it onto my window and climbed out. I didn't care if Charlie saw it, he'd just hit me. Like always. Maybe I'll stay at the Cullens this weekend, since today is Friday. Once I hit the ground I ran towards the road. I ran down the street until the house was out of view. When I reached a corner, I leaned against the Stop Sign and pulled out my cell phone. I flipped it open and smiled at my background. Edward and I, taken in my room while we were laying in my bed. I punched in his number and put the phone to my ear. I didn't care about the car that went past, not knowing if it was someone I knew. Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello?" I heard Edward's mother, Esme, say sleeply.

"Esme? I'm sorry to bother you. Can I talk to Edward, please?" I begged, on the verge of tears.

"Yes, Bella. One second," she said. I waited for what seemed like eternaty. Finally, I heard his worried voice.

"Bella? What's wrong, sweetheat?" he asked, again, worried. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Will you pick me up, Edward? Please?" I sobbed, my chest heaving.

"Where are you, love? I'll be there as soon as possible," he asked.

"The corner by my house. Hurry, please," I told him.

"Bella, are you hurt?" he sounded like he was on the verge of tears, also.

"My wrist hurts," I winced at the pain. I heard him suck in his breath.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes," he replied. We were silent.

"I love you, Edward," I cried.

"I love you too, Bella. See you soon as possible," and he hung up. I took out my ipod and put my earphones in my ears. I immediatly started to play my Lullaby. It always seemed to calm me.

Just as he said, he was there in 5 minutes almost exactly. He didn't care about the speed limit. His car flew around the corner and he jumped out and took me in his arms. I pushed my face into his chest and inhaled his scent. He kissed the top of my head.

"Come on, Bella. We need to get you home," he said. It never sounded as good as it did right now. He supported me to the passenger side and helped me in. He got in on his side and shut his door. It was silent.

"Are you okay?" he said, running his finger lightly down my cheek. I nodded.

"Just my wrist. It kinda hurts. I think it's brusied," I held up my left hand. He examined it.

"Does this hurt," he asked, pushing different parts of my wrist. I winced.

"Yeah," I didn't really realize how much force Charlie had put on it. Like he ment to badly hurt _some_part of my body everytime he had one of his episodes.

"Hum," he thought. "I'll have Carlisle look at it when we get home." he said, starting to drive off. It was silent except for the low hum of the heater.

"No, Edward. We can wait till tomorrow. I already woke you guys up once tonight-"

"No, Bella. Carlisle won't mind," he said, anger in his voice. I knew it wasn't for me, but for Charlie. I saw the way he stared at Charlie whenever he was unlucky enough to come visit me when he was home. Charlie wasn't fond of him, either.

The rest of the way there was quiet, just the faint noise of the freezing rain that had begun. Edward held my other hand tightly in his.

"Edward," I broke through the silence, which scared me at first.

"Yes, love?" he glanced over at me.

"Uhm, do you think that maybe I can stay over at your guys house this weekend?" I said, my voice shaky. He came up to a stop light and turned his head towards me.

"Bella, are you okay?" he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb, not paying attention to the stop light. No one was there, anyway.

I shook my head. "No, it's just, I don't want to go back, Edward. I really don't." I was on the verge of tears, again. He raised his hand and cupped the side of my face.

"Bella," he leaned closer to me. "You didn't have to ask. I couldn't agree more. You need to get out of that house." he had, again, that same anger in his voice. I stared into his warm, topaz eyes. **(AGAIN, pretend Topaz is a real HUMAN color, lmao!!)**

"Thank you, Edward. Thank you for everything you have ever done. Without you, I probably wouldn't have been able to get through this stuff," I felt my eyes getting watery. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"Bella, I would happily do it for the rest of my life," he gave me his crooked smile. I took a deep breath. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I pushed my lips up against mine. He willingly kissed me back. We didn't plan to stop so quickly until we heard a honk from behind us. Edward pulled away, laughing. I laid my head back against the seat and tried to catch my breath. He drove the car off.

"Stupid driver, interupting me..." Edward mumbled something. I giggled.

We finally made it to his house. He grabbed my bag and helped me out. We walked inside. It was dark, except for the kitchen light. Edward flipped one of the living room lights.

"Sit down on the couch. I'll go get Carlisle," he started walking up the stairs, but then turned towards me.

"Did you eat tonight, Bella?" he asked nervously. I hadn't noticed it until he mentioned it.

"No," I said, fighting against the hunger in my stomach. He made a face and walked up the stairs to his parent's room. I waited silently in the living room. I could hear the faint noise of the crickets outside, and possibly Emmett sleeping. I heard someone in the kitchen. I turned my head towards the body coming through the doorway.

"Bella?" Alice said, straining to see me. She was holding a glass in her hand. I smiled.

"Yep. It's me. Again," I held my wrist in my other hand. She came and sat down next to me.

"Bella, what happen this time?" she asked me, quickly looking me over.

"My wrist," I shrugged. She sighed. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Carlisle was there, followed my Edward.

"Alice, get to bed," Carlisle said. She patted my leg and pranced off to her room. Edward came and sat down next to me.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry. I really need to suck it up and stay home," I quietly said. He shook his head and kneeled down infront of me.

"Bella, don't worry about it. You are family here. And we help family members," he said, picking up my wrist lightly. It had started to go numb. Yep, broken. "We really need to do something about this." He said, directed to Edward. He nodded.

Carlisle examined it for a while. Then he pulled out some kind of brace. I groaned.

"Relax, Bella. Just keep it on until tomorrow after school and we'll see how it is. It's just cracked a bit and bruised. Nothing major," he said, helping me get into the embrace. Edward helped by connecting the strap that was behind.

"Well," Carlisle sighed, getting up. "You two go to sleep. Goodnight." He said, climbing up the stairs. I heard him mumbled something about Charlie. Edward and I sat in silence.

"Come, Bella," he said, getting up and holding out his hand. "Let's get you something to eat." I took his hand willingly and we walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the table and rested my head in my arms. Edward came over and leaned against my back, placing his head on my shoulder. He rubbed my back.

"Bella, you have to eat," he said as I tried to stay conscious. He pushed my hair away and kissed my neck lightly.

"Get...me...food," I managed to say. He laughed and walked over to the fridge. I didn't pay attention. All I heard was the fridge open, rummaging, and then it being shut. He came over with a bowl of salad. He set it down infront of me. It had just the right amount and kind of dressing. This man knew me perfectly.

"Thank you," I said as he set down a fork. I dug in. The whole time I ate in silence, I had to fight back the urge to cry. I would wait until we got into Edward's room. That was a good plan, right?

Finally, full, I finished. Edward grabbed the bowl and set it into the sink. I attempted to walk out the kitchen but he wouldn't let me.

"No you don't," he smiled, and then picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in the crook between his neck and his shoulder. I took in his scent. He lightly hummed my lullaby as he walked us up to his room. I had to stay awake until we got upstairs. He set me down in on his bed.

"Duffle bag, please," I said, pointing over by his door. He grabbed it for me and set it next to me. I opened it up and took out my black pj bottoms and green tank.

"Turn," I instructed him. He laughed.

"Bella, it's alright," he smiled. I didn't argue anymore. I didn't have enough strength left. I quickly slipped off my shirt and threw it on the ground. I slipped my tanktop on, having trouble trying to get it over my brace. I started to take off my jeans, but I didn't want to get up. I looked up at Edward. He laughed.

"Let me help you with that," he mumbled, kneeling down infront of me. He slipped off my pants; only his thumb holding the pants. His fingers lightly trailed down my leg, making me tremble. He laughed. I handed him my pj bottoms and he slipped them on. He grabbed the duffle bag off the bed and threw it on the ground. I pulled back the large, fluffly yellow blanket he had and climbed under. I rested my head on the fluffly pillow. He slipped in next to me. I scooted closer to him. He put his arm around my shoulder. I laid my head against him.

"Goodnight, Bella," he mumbled, kissing my forehead. I had no more power in my eye lids, so I put my face up so he could see it. I smiled lightly. I felt his lips push lightly onto mine. He pulled away, and I snuggled closer to his side.

"Goo..nigh..dard.." I mumbled, loosing consciousness. He laughed.

"I love you," he mumbled, laying his head against mine.

"Luf..o..to..," I tried to say. I immediatly fell asleep.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_Hey, hey hey! Look at that! Nice, right?? I know! LMAO! Anyway, sorry, it's not that good. Ah, my tailbone hurts so bad! Grr! Anyyyway, Idk. This one might not be finished for sometime for I'm still wokring on my other story (which you should check out! It's called Camping, Cullen Style if you already haven't!) Anyway, hope you enjoyed that little bits of fluffiness!!_

_Tell me if you want it to continue!!_

_Read and Review please!!_

_LAZF_


	2. Finally

_Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. Just remember that this story gets updated after my other story **Camping, Cullen Style** gets updated. This is my side project, but I love it and will finish it. Anyway, on to happier news._

_DID U HEAR ABOUT TWILIGHT?? November 21st babay!! OMG, I can't wait! Three months!! I mean, don't get me wrong, I really wanted to see Harry Potter, but still. Twilight is first on my list. And it kinda annoys me that some people are getting all p-oed at Twilight because HP got moved back. IT'S NOT TWILIGHT'S FAULT! SERIOUSLY! And don't comment with any stupid comments, or I swear. I'm totally serious. Just enjoy the fanfic and forget about that. I don't want any HP or Twilight bashing going on. Okay?_

_Now, enjoy chapter two of **Love Through Pain**._

**_Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie. Don't own Edward. So, you know._**

**_GO MICHAEL PHELPS!_**

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

**Chapter Two**

**ALL HUMAN**

"Bella," I heard my angel's voice through my dreams. I opened my eyes. Edward was propped up on his elbow looking at me. "Time to get up."

I groaned and pushed my face into his bare chest and closed my eyes.

"No, Bella. You have to wake up," he said, kissing my head. I looked up at him.

"Goodmorning," I mumbled, kissing his chest. He laughed.

"Morning, love. Do you need to take a shower or anything?" he asked me as I got up and sat on the edge of the bed. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I felt his arms come around me and he rested his head on my shoulder. I reached back and messed with his soft hair.

"Yeah, I should," I mumbled. He started to trail kisses up and down my neck.

"Ed-ward," I studdered. He laughed and got up.

"Get ready, love. I'll be downstairs," he said, grabbing a pile of his clothes. I shook my head.

"Use the bathroom first," I told him, getting up. He laughed.

"See you downstairs, love," he came over to me and kissed me lightly. He pulled away too quickly and exited the room. I heard him faintly, knocking on a door.

"Alice, can I use your bathroom?"

I laughed and went into the bathroom. I put my clothes on a small table that was by the door and got undressed. It was complicated with that stupid brace. Finally, I turned on the shower and froze.

"How the hell am I going to do this?" I mumbled, trying to think how I would keep the damn brace dry. Finally, I got in. I kept that arm outside the shower. I sighed. I started looking at my arms, which were filled with bruises. Luckly, I had an excuse to wear a long sleeve shirt because of the cold.

Finally, I finished and got out. I dried off with a towel and got ready. After I was finally able to get my shirt and pants on, I went over to the large closet Edward had in the bathroom. I grabbed a brush and a hair dryer and went to work. After I dried it, I attempted to make it nice, but it wasn't cooperating today, so I just threw it in a ponytail and left. As I left Edward's room, I could hear the piano playing quietly. It was my lullaby, and I smiled. I started down the stairs, and stopped halfway. I looked down and watched Edward's hand flow flawlessly across the keys, playing that familier melody. After it was finished, he looked up and smiled, seeing me.

"Hey, Bella," he said, getting up and going to the bottom of the stairs. I smiled and walked down to him. He held out his hand and I took it, just like in _Titanic._ We walked into the kitchen, where someone was cooking something that smelled good. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"That smells good-" I froze.

"Emmett?" I said, stunned. Emmett was cooking. _Cooking!_ He had _never_ done that before!

"Yeah. Can't a guy cook?" he laughed, putting eggs and bacon on a plate. I went over to him.

"Yum. Smells good," I said. He smiled and handed me a plate.

"Eat up. There's enough," he said, getting another plate full. I sat down next to Edward at the small island they had.

"Hungry, Ed?" Emmett laughed, turning towards us. Edward glared at him.

"Don't call me that, and yes, I am," Edward replied as Emmett set a plate infront of him. We ate in silence while Emmett cleaned everything up.

"Well," he said as he finished. "I'm going to work. See you two later." he said, leaving the kitchen. I finished before Edward and went over to the sink.

"Where do you want this, Edward?" I said, holding up the plate.

"Sink," he mumbled; his mouth full. I laughed and put it in the sink. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. I chugged it down fast and got another.

"Bella. Save some for the fish," Edward laughed, putting his plate in the sink. I laughed.

"Hey you two," we turned to Esme who was waiting in the kitchen doorway. "You guys have to get going."

We left the kitchen and went over to the door. I put on my flip-flops.

"Crap," I mumbled. "I left my bag upstairs."

"I'll go get you, you wait here," he said, placing a kiss on my lips and running up the stairs. Jasper came out of his room, Alice close behind. He smiled and waved. I laughed.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"You're hair," I laughed. He smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Bella," Alice said, following him. I leaned against the wall and waited for Edward. Finally, he jogged down the stairs over to me.

"Let's go," he said, taking my hand.

"I can hold my ba-" I started.

"No. I will," he laughed, opening the door to his car. We both got in and he started the car up. I stared out the window and groaned.

"What?" he asked, pulling out of the driveway.

"Snow," I said, staring at the small white flakes that were falling on the window. He laughed.

"Don't worry about it," he said, turning on the radio. He must have noticed my nervousness. I laid my head against the back of the seat and closed my eyes.

Today would be interesting.

_**At School**_

"...and does anyone want to answer that question?" Mr. Banner said, putting his chalk down. Luckly, people put their hands up so he wouldn't pick randomly. I reached my hand back and grabbed the note from Edward. We usually did this every day. Mr. Banner hadn't caught us...yet. Suddenly, as I read Edward's note, covering half of it up with my math homework, the phone in the classroom rang.

"Hold on," Mr. Banner said, picking it up.

"Mr. Banner's room," he said all professionally. He waited for a second, eyeing me and then looking away. He nodded.

"Alright. How long will she be gone?" he asked. My stomach fell. I felt Edward's fingers on my back.

"It's alright," he whispered _very _quietly. Mr. Banner hung up the phone.

"Miss Swan, the nurse needs to see you. Take your things, you won't be coming back to class," he smiled. My heart began to accelerate and I was having a hard time breathing. I glanced up at the clock. 2 o'clock. School was over at 3. I had till 3 to enjoy the rest of my life. Well, at least, that's what it seemed like.

As I gathered up my books, Edward's hand was against my back.

"Wait outside the door, I'll be there," he mumbled. I nodded and got up; trying to ignore the stares by the rest of the class. As I exited, I leaned against the wall to the left of the door. I listened.

"Mr. Cullen, I can't let you do that," I heard Mr. Banner said. My heart fell even more. Silence.

"How can I believe you?" he said. More silence. Finally, he sighed.

"Fine. You can ask someone for the homework. Gather your things and leave," Mr. Banner said, getting back to the lesson.

"Alright, on page 145..." he trailed off. Finally, Edward came out the door and grabbed my hand.

"Don't be afraid, Bella. Everything will be alright," he whispered as we walked down to the nurse's office.

"How can I believe that, Edward? Charlie's gonna be after me and you know it! Worse, he could go after you! I don't want to involve you in this! You'll get hurt!" I whispered. He sighed and rubbed circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I swear to you I will not let Charlie hurt you or myself or anyone in my family. Do you trust me?"

I thought a moment. The truth in his voice was so loud, so clear, it was hard not to.

"I trust you."

**_At The Nurse's Office_**

We entered the small nurse's office; the warm air feeling good. It had gotten even colder outside. We stepped into the nurse's office. She eyed Edward.

"Why are you here, sir?" she asked. He glanced down at my arm and back.

"For further questioning. I know why she is here," he told her. She nodded.

"Alright. Could you please wait out in the office?" she asked, motioning to the door on the other side of the room. He nodded. Not caring that the teacher was there, I threw my arms around his neck.

"You'll be fine. I love you," he said, pulling away and taking my stuff with him. He left the room.

"Could you please have a seat, Bella?" the nurse asked me, taking out some kind of manilla folder. I said down and clasped my hands together. Hopefully she wouldn't notice my shaking.

"Alright, Miss Swan. It has come to our attention here at Forks High that you have been coming to school the past few weeks with different injuries. Can you explain?" she asked me. I thought for a second.

"Yes," I said quietly. She nodded.

"Bella, we just want to help you. We understand what's happening and we want to stop it. Who's doing this?" I saw her glance at the door that Edward had left through. I shook my head.

"No, no, it's not him. Edward would never do that. It's...it's..." I couldn't say it, afraid of what Charlie would do if he found out I had told. I'm sure someone had already contacted him or something. I knew it. I was doomed.

Surprisingly, the nurse was very patient. It took me a while to finally spit out the words.

"My...father did it," I said very quietly. She wrote something down.

"Bella," she put the folder down. "You are very brave. It's hard for a lot of people to admitt this kind of stuff. We've had a few cases here, but I know other children," she smiled.

"Well, we're going to do something about this, okay, Bella?" she asked me.

"Please, please don't tell Charlie!" I cried. She stood up and sat down in the chair next to me. She wrapped her arms around me as I cried.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll make sure he doesn't touch you anymore. I'm going to need you to answer some more questions," she said, not letting go, but putting me at an arms length. I shook my head.

"Can Edward come with me? Please?" I begged. She nodded and smiled.

"Of course. I'll be the one asking the questions, and I don't mind at all. There's a small room in the office we can go to. It's shut off from the rest of the office. Sound proof. No need to worry. Okay?" she said, patting my shoulder. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright. Come on," she said, getting up. I got up and followed her. We went into the office and Edward was immediatly at my side. He grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"I look like a freak," I laughed, rubbing my eyes. He shook his head.

"No you don't, Bella," he said.

"Bella, Edward," I heard the nurse say. She was standing by the small door that lead into the small room.

"Come on, Edward. She needs more answered questions and said you could come," I pulled him along.

The room was small. Almost too small for comfort. There was a small desk and two chairs infront of it. The nurse sat behind the desk and we sat in the chairs. She took out that same file and we got started.

"Alright, Bella. How long has this been going on?" she looked up at me. I thought a moment.

"Two years. But, it wasn't bad at first. Just, like, hitting. But, probably about three months ago it got worse," I tried to keep the tears from flowing. Edward rubbed circles on the back of my hand with is thumb to keep me calm. She nodded and wrote something down.

"Alright. Do you have any idea why he does this?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Not really. He's drunk, a lot," I glanced at Edward. He was emotionless on the outside. But on the inside I knew he was full of hate towards my fath-Charlie. She nodded.

"What's the worse thing he's done to you?" she said quietly. I began to shake.

"B-Broke my leg," I was beginning to loose it. Edward took my hand in both of his.

"It's alright, Bella," he whispered. The nurse nodded.

"Edward, has he ever done anything to you? Threaten you? Hurt you?" I winced at the thought. Edward shook his head.

"No," he said. She wrote down a little bit more and then closed the folder. She thought a moment. I glanced up at the clock. It was 2:30. I listened to the faint _tick, tick, tick_ of the clock until the silence was broken.

"Bella, is there anywhere else you can stay for the weekend? For now, at least. Until we can figure this out?" she asked. I was about to answer but Edward beat me to it.

"We already talked about this last night when I had to pick her up. She gets to stay at my place for the weekend. Or, for as long as she needs to," he said. I nodded.

"I don't have clothes or anything, though," I mumbled.

"That would be a problem we can solve. Edward, would your father mind going with you and Bella to her house to get her things?" she directed the question towards Edward. He nodded.

"He wouldn't mind at all," he answered. She nodded.

"Well, that's it, I guess. You guys can go home now, I guess. Do you want to call your father, Edward?" she asked. He shook his head.

"He's working, today. I'll go pick him up," he stood up. I followed.

"Alright. Have a good weekend, you two. If you have any more problems, just find me. Alright, Bella?" she said. I nodded.

"Alright," I mumbled. We left the room and grabbed out bags. I followed Edward out to his Volvo. He stood against the side of it. I stood infront of him, looking into his eyes, trying to calm myself down. Finally, the tears began to flow and I pretty much lost it. I was glad we were the only ones in the parking lot. I fell into Edward's chest and sobbed. His arms were tight around me and he rested his head against mine.

"Edward," I cried.

"Shhhh. Everything will be alright," he kissed the top of my head.

We stayed like that for a while. When I finally heard the bell ring, I pulled away and got into the car. We sat in silence as he pulled away from the school, towards the hospital.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt, Edward," I mumbled. He laughed very quietly.

"Bella, I don't mind. I'd ruin all my shirts for you," he smiled, tightening the grip on my hand.

"Thank you, Edward. Thank you for all that you have done for me. I feel bad making you do all this. I need to learn to fend for myself. Thank you, thought," I said, releasing his hand and running my hand down the side of his face. He reached up and put his hand over mine.

"Bella. I'd do this the rest of my life if I had to. But, it will all be over soon. I swear to you," he said, thinking.

"I love you, Edward," I mumbled. He turned to me while we were at a red light.

"I love you too, Bella. More than anything in the world," he said, pushing his lips against mine. Of course, we forgot about the red light and were interupted by honking. Edward laughed and we made out way to the hospital.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

_Whew. Finally, I finished it. Ohhh, I have great ideas for the future!! Now, I shall go off and watch the olympics! GO MICHAEL PHELPS!! HE BEAT THE WORLD RECORD FOR MEDALS! 8! WHOOT WHOOT!_

_Read and Review, as always!_

_LAZF_


	3. Meeting

_OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRRRRYYYYYYYY! That took me WAY to long to update!! Wah, I'm so sorry. I got a laptop now and write EVERY night. EVERY day. MANY times a day! The stories will be good now! Again, soooo sorry. Just, read!_

_THE TRAILER WAS AMAZINGLY AMAZINGGGGGGGG! Sorry._

_**One thing. GAIAONLINE ROXS MY SOXS OFF!!**_

**_Add me. IheartEdardCullen1901_**

**_ANYWAY_**

_**This chapter is dedicated to Link2342. You know who you are! :)**_

**DISCLAIMER: Not Stephenie. God. **

* * *

**WOAH. I finally figured out how to do that stupid line thing! SCORE!**

**Chapter Two**

**ALL HUMAN**

As we made our way to the hospital, I stared at the time. Charlie was probably getting home at 3 today, which would mean he'd already be home. I hope Carlisle is strong...

"Bella," his voice interupted my thoughts.

"Yeah," I looked at him. His face was blank and with the one hand he was using, he gripped the stearing wheel. I could see the white of his bones. He held my hand firmly with the other hand.

"We're almost to the hospital," he stated, and we were silent again. It hurt me to see him so worried, so, so afraid. He looked afraid. I'd really never seen him like that. I gently, with my hand still in his, raised the back of my hand to his cheek and leaned towards him.

"Edward, calm down," I told him, trying to use my voice to calm him like he would do with me. We came up to a stop light. He looked at me. I kept in a small gasp; there was a single tear falling down his perfect face. It made me want to cry.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he mumbled and drove off. Instead of going straight, he turned into an empty parking lot. He shut off the car; the air thick with tension. He released his death grip on the steering wheel and leaned his head against the seat. I still had his hand in mine. I leaned towards him a fews moments later.

"Edward," I whispered. He didn't move; his eyes stayed tightly shut. I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Edward," I pressed on. He opened his eyes and turned his head my way. His topaz eyes were filled with tears; but hadn't spilled over yet. I kept in a small gasp.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he said. I shook my head, and took his hand in both of mine.

"Why, Edward? Why in the world would you be sorry?" I asked, searching his eyes. He looked at me with a weird look on his face.

"Are you serious, Bella? You really don't know?" he said, a bit meanly, I may add. I brushed it off.

"Edward, I don't understand," I said. He sighed.

"I could have done something more," he mumbled. "I could have stopped this a long time ago. And now look, we're practically risking your life by doing this!" he slightly yelled in anger. I reached up towards his face and put my hand on his cheek.

"Edward Anonthey Masen Cullen," I mumbled. "Don't ever say that again. You did _everything _I could have asked for." He shook his head.

"Like what?" he mumbled. I laughed slightly, taking his head in my hands. I leaned closer to him; the faint _tap_ of freezing rain hitting the top of the roof and our breathing the only noise.

"You stuck with me. You didn't leave. You didn't run like some little prissy," I lightly smiled. He smiled, also. Good, it's working.

"So," I pressed my forehead against his. "Please, please, _please_ stop blaming this on yourself, okay?" He thought a moment.

"Alright," he smiled and filled in the small gap between our lips. We kissed until he pulled away, taking my hand. I rested my head against the seat; attempting to get my breathing down. He smiled and started the car. It warmed up the air. We drove in silence, except for the faint music of Debussy playing; turned so it was only background noise.

_At The Hospital_

We entered the hospital hand-in-hand. People were lounging around the lobby, looking through magazines and staring blankly at the small TV that was showing the news. Many of the nurses who were making their rounds stared at Edward. I couldn't blame them, who _wouldn't _be dazzled by him. We walked up the the desk. There was one person ahead of us. The girl working must have been new, for she hadn't looked up when Edward entered the room. Her hair was blonde and in a messy bun. Her eyes were a bright shade of blue and her skin was tan. She looked to be about 20.

"Is she new?" I whispered to Edward. He nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh, I think so. I've never seen her here before," he said as the person infront of us left. We walked up.

"Hello," she smiled at us; plainly chewing gum. Edward and I smiled. "Can I help you?"

"I need to see Dr. Cullen," Edward said. She looked at him.

"Do you have an appointment?" she pressed. He shook his head.

"He's my father. I need to see him. It's important," he smiled, but his eyes didn't agree. She sighed and looked up at the clock.

"I'll try. I can't guarentee anything though," she said, picking up a phone. She pressed a button and her voice filled the lobby.

"Paging Dr. Cullen. Paging Dr. Cullen. If you aren't busy, please come to the lobby. Thank you." she hung up the phone. Edward said 'thanks' and pulled me over to a far, un-crowded wall, away from everyone else. He leaned against the wall and I rested my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and put his face in my hair; mumbling my lullaby. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on his voice. Try to block out everything that had happened today, yesterday, months ago, years ago. Just focus on his voice.

Finally, I was able to block out the noise in the now-busy hospital lobby. His hands made circles on my back. I looked up at him, totally breaking my concentration. He looked down at me and smiled my crooked smile. My hands slowly crawled up to his head and met behind his neck. He grabbed my waist and lifted me up a bit so I could reach him. I pushed my lips onto his, winding my finger in a strand of his hair.

Did he just moan?

I pulled away and smiled. He looked ahead, not at me. I turned. Carlisle was looking down at a clipboard as he went up to the desk. He said something and the girl there pointed to us. Carlisle looked at us, her, nodded, and started towards us. I went to Edward's side, sort of mad that Carlisle interupted this moment.

_Oh, shut up, Bella. You two will have time alone tonight, _my self consious told me. I grabbed his hand. Carlisle smiled at me.

"Car-" Edward began, but Carlisle held up his hand.

"Come. My office," he said, turning around. We followed him through the familiar hospital hallways. I need to stop tripping and getting hurt. We finally made it to his small office. He sat down behind his desk and we sat infront of the desk. The room was small, the walls a light shade of tan. The carpet was tan, also. The chairs and desk were a dark brown. Sitting in the front of the desk was a small nametag. It was brown with white lettering that read "Dr. Cullen."

"Very professional," Edward had told me once.

There were also pictures on his desk. One was him and Esme, one of Jasper and Alice, one of Rosalie and Emmett, and one of Edward and I. Ours was taken at the beach, and Edward looked good without a shirt on...

Edward grabbed my hand and I took a deep breath.

"So, what do you need?" Carlisle asked. I looked to Edward.

"Would you mind coming to Bella's house so she can get her stuff for the weekend?" he said. I nodded lightly. He smiled.

"No problem," he glanced up at the clock. The silence in the room was interupted by my rumbling stomach. Carlisle and Edward both looked at me. I blushed.

"My shift ends in 20 minutes. Bella, are you hungry? You sound like it," he smiled. I nodded. I should have eaten at lunch today. Edward looked at me.

"Are you?" his eyes searched mine. I nodded again.

"Why don't you go get something to eat. Then come back in 20," Carlisle smiled. Edward nodded and stood up; I followed.

"We'll be back," Edward said as we left.

We made out way to the hospital's cafeteria. There was only a few people in there. I started to walk up to get my food, but Edward's hand was on my shoulder.

"No, you go sit down. What do you want?" he asked me. I smiled.

"You know me. Thanks," I kissed him lightly. I walked and sat down at the table. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. His smooth skin, his soft hair, the flawless shape of his body...

My thoughts were interupted when he came back. He had a salad, dressing on the side, and a water bottle. He set it down in front of me.

"Eat," he smiled. I couldn't. He stared, puzzled by my behavior. I pushed my tray to the side and leaned across the table. I quickly threw my arms around his neck and planted my lips on his fiercly. He was stunned by my sudden actions. But, of course, he melted into the kiss as I had. After a while, he pulled back aways, trying to catch his breath.

"Bella, people are staring, he glanced around at the room quickly, then back at me. I knotted my hands in his hair and pulled his face close.

"Let them stare," I pushed my lips back onto his. We kissed until I had to pull away for air.

"Sorry," I breathed, leaning against the back of my chair. He laughed and pushed the food toward me.

"Bella, I'd do that any time," he thought a moment. "And other things," he said that part quickly. I felt something inside me. Some feeling I'd never had. What the hell? He smiled my crooked smile.

"Just eat," he said. I looked down. There was the small salad and some dressing.

"Did I get it right?" He asked. I looked up, pouring the dressing on.

"Exactly," I told him. He laughed. I tried to eat, but his eyes captured mine. He broke the electricity that was in the air by looking out the window.

"Forks is always beautiful in the winter," he mumbled, messing with his keys. I nodded and put a bit of lettuce in my mouth. I glanced at the keychain he had hanging off his keyring. It was one of me he had stolen one day. He had been tickling me, so in the picture I was laughing wildly. There was another one next to it, which Alice had taken. It was Edward and I; my arms around his neck and his around my waist. Our cheeks were touching and we were smiling. That was probably my favorite of all our pictures.

"Yeah," I said, taking a drink of water. It seemed he was staring into space.

"With all the trees, and snow," he mumbled. "Not as beautiful as you, though." he looked back at me. I smiled.

"Thank you," I told him, finishing the last bit of my food. He looked down.

"Are you done?" he asked, reaching for my tray. I took the water bottle off and nodded.

"Yeah," I reached for it also. "I'll get it." He shook his head. I sighed. I wouldn't win. He picked the tray up and went to dump it in the trash. I came up behind him. He turned around and jumped. I laughed and he pulled me into a hug. I kissed his cheek and took his hand.

"Come on," I said, pulling him towards the exit.

_Carlisle's Office_

As we entered the office, Carlisle was sitting back in his chair, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose, the other holding a phone to his ear. He closed his eyes and sighed, listening. We silently sank into the chairs infront of the desk. Carlisle sighed again.

"No. Mr. Swan, please listen," he sighed. My heart fell. Charlie? Edward scooted his chair so it was touching mine and put his arm around me. Carlisle leaned forward, shooting a desperate look at Edward. I pushed my face into Edward's chest.

"No. We just need to grab her things and...Mr. Swan, please," I felt bad for making Carlisle do this.

"I need to suck it up," I mumbled into Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"No, you don't. Stop, love. Don't say that," he mumbled, kissing my head over and over. Carlisle sighed.

"Calling the police won't help, Charlie. It's Bella's house too," Carlisle said. And faintly, _very _faintly, I heard Charlie yell, "She doesn't belong to shit and doesn't _mean _shit!" Edward heard to, because his arms tightened around me and pulled me closer. I gripped his shirt in both of my hands and tried not to cry.

"Well, Mr. Swan. We will be over soon. Alright. Thank you," he hung up the phone. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, closing his eyes and putting his fingers at his temples. I looked up to Edward who gave Carlisle a desperate look.

"I'm so glad you are staying with us this weekend, Bella," Carlisle said, getting up. We stared at him. Edward nodded.

"Well, come on. We need to get going. I just want to get home. Today's been hard enough," Carlisle said, a little rudely. It hurt; I was making him go through all of this. I stood up and went over to him.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry for making you go through all of this. I really am and-"

"Bella. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset," he smiled. "I've just had a lot of patients today. I might have had a bad tone to my words, and I am sorry," he smiled, patting my shoulder.

"You're a brave girl, Bella. Lots of people I know, past patients, wait too long and they end up here, or worse," he said. I winced. Edward's arms came around my waist from behind.

"The whole family is proud of you," he whispered in my ear.

And they were my family.

Every last one of them.

_Again, I am SOOOO sorry on how long that took! Now I have a laptop and I write every day. And on Friday nights, it Fan Fiction Friday night, and I write till midnight at least!! It's EXACTLY midnight right now! 32 MORE DAYS!_

_Review and you get chocolate chip cookies that Edward made!!_

_LAZF_


	4. You Saved Me

_Don't kill me! Please! Throw soft things at me, but no killing! Here's the next chapter! Sorry I'm so late! Ugh! SORRY! :(_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own. **  
_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**ALL HUMAN  
**

My heart accelerated as we got closer and closer to my house. Could Edward hear it? I hoped not. I wanted to be as brave as possible, for him, but it was just so hard. Who knew what Charlie would do? He had a gun, for goodness sake! I just had to believe that Carlisle would keep him calm enough for a little bit so I could get my stuff. Carlisle should have brought tranquilizers….

My stomach started getting uneasy as we turned onto my street. I looked into the mirror to make sure Carlisle's car was still behind us. Edward felt my tension and reassuringly squeezed my hand.

"It'll be alright, Bella," he said constantly. I never said anything; I simply nodded.

We finally pulled in front of Charlie's house. He shut off the car and turned to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No."

He leaned to me and took my face in his hands. "It's going to be alright. Carlisle will go in first and make sure he is….secure," he said it like he meant it; and I knew he did. "then we'll go in and go up to your room, grab your stuff, and leave. I'll make sure this is a fun weekend; get your mind of things. Okay?"

How could I not believe him? There was so much trust in his voice; his eyes were full of honest. I how could I not say yes?

"Okay," I whispered. He closed the distance between us. His kiss was reassuring; calming. He pulled away.

"Let's go, love," he said, opening his door and getting out. We met in front of his car and I took his hand.

"Ready?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"Ready."

We walked up to the door. It seemed to take nearly eternity just to reach for the doorknob. Finally, he pushed open the door and led me inside; keeping his arm tight around my waist. We walked into the living room where Carlisle and Charlie were sitting.

I was glad Edward's arm was around me and his soothing voice was whispering reassuring things to me, because if he wasn't, I surely would have attacked Charlie. All the fear I had built up had disappeared and replaced by anger. I was angry for him making me go through this. I was angry for him hurting me and the people around me. I was extremely angry for the pain he'd put Edward in.

Edward led me to the couch and sat me down. He kept his arm around my waist and, with is free hand, took my hand in his. He glared at Charlie.

"Well, well," Charlie said, glaring at me. There went my anger. The fear flooded back; nearly drowning me.

"It's alright," my angel whispered. I took a deep breath.

"You snuck out last night."

"Yes." this was the calmest conversation we'd had in awhile.

"Why?"

I took a deep breath. "Why do you think?"

He looked pissed at me for answering back like that. He seemed to twitch like he was about to get up, but stayed down. Edward's arm tightened even more.

"Because I wanted you to clean the bathroom. I mean seriously, Bella. It's not that big of a-"

"No. That's not why!" Oh no. I was about to explode. But it would feel good. I had to let myself do it. I gripped Edward's hand.

"Then tell me," he spat.

"You really don't understand why?!? Do you see what you do to me? The pain you put me in? The pain you put _Edward_ in? His family in?" I spat back, starting to shake. I would _not _cry. Not yet. He laughed.

"Bella. You act like they are you're family. I'm the only family you have," he laughed.

"They _are _my family. _Don't_ talk about my mom's _death_," I had a hard time keeping composure. He knew not to talk about my mom's death. That happened a long time ago.

"I can do what I want, Bella."

"So can I." I replied quietly.

He had lost it. He gripped the arm rests of the chair and leaned forward. He looked like he was actually trying to _keep _himself from attacking me.

"Isabella Swan. You sure as _hell _can't talk to me like that! You are my property. I forbid you from returning to the Cullen's home!" he yelled. Carlisle tried to calm him. I turned to Edward and fell into his chest.

"Edward," I sobbed quietly. I could hear Carlisle arguing with Charlie. I tried not to hear the things Charlie was calling me, but I failed. I started crying and gripped onto Edward's shirt. His arms tightened around me and his lips were at my ear.

"It's okay, it's okay. Anything he says isn't true," he said over and over. His voiced was strained, like he was trying not to loose it, either.

Edward looked up to see Charlie coming at him. I looked up and we both gasped at the same time we realized what Charlie was holding.

"I'll get you, you little shit," he said to Edward, bringing a knife further in front of him.

"Charlie!" Carlisle yelled, diving at Charlie and knocking him to the ground. Edward scooped me up in his arms and started running up the stairs. He ran into my room then shut the door, locking it. He laid me on the bed and wrapped a thin blanket around me. I curled up into a ball and cried. Edward laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me, curving his body around mine like a protective shield. He dialed a number on his cell phone.

"Yes. I need police. The Swan's residence. Yes. Attempted murder. Charlie Swan. Yes, the chief," he said, his voice shaky. I could hear yelling downstairs. I pushed my fingers into my ears and cried. He hung up the phone and put his face in my hair.

"Bella, Bella, I'm so sorry."

I tried to make sense of what just happened. Charlie had a knife. He wasn't coming for me. He was coming for Edward.

_Edward_.

I let out a yelp of pain as I realized what could have happened. He could have _died_.

"Shhh. Shhh. Relax, Bella. It's okay. He's not going to hurt me or you or anyone ever again. I promise," he attempted to sooth me. I shook my head and held his hands in a death grip.

"E-Edward. He could have killed you," I sobbed.

"But he didn't. He didn't," he kissed my hair.

We sat there for a long time. We both cried. We apologized over and over to each other. We listened to the noises downstairs that turned into nothing. Edward assured me Carlisle was okay. We finally heard sirens outside. We heard the police outside. We heard everything. But we never moved. We were both too frightened. I'd never seen Edward this scared before. But I understood why.

We listened to the yells from Charlie downstairs. We finally heard the cars pull away, and a knock was at the door.

"It's just me," Carlisle said, his voiced strained. Edward got up slowly and walked to the door. Fright hit me and I realized he wasn't safe with me. I was scared to death for him just because he got up.

"Edward!" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him.

"Bella, it's okay," he said, kissing my head.

"No, no. Don't leave. Don't get hurt. Please," I sobbed. He kept his arm around me as he went and opened the door. Carlisle looked so _tired_. He had a large scratch across his cheek. I gasped.

"Carlisle-"

"Bella. Are you okay?" he asked, very concerned. How could he be so concerned about me? He just almost got killed by Charlie!

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Just a scratch. Nothing major. Edward?" he asked.

"I'm fine," his strained voice said.

"Get your stuff. We're going home. And you are never coming back here, Bella," Carlisle said, hugging me. I grabbed a duffle bag and started throwing things into the bag. I could hear Edward and Carlisle whispering at the door. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked back over to Edward, grabbing his hand.

We walked down the stairs and out the door. I took a deep breath, and did not look back.

_Later_

Edward carried my bag as we walked into the home. Someone was cooking something that smelled delicious, although I wasn't at all hungry. Emmett and Jasper were watching a game on the large TV. Alice was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of Jasper drawing something. Rosalie was playing the piano faintly. Carlisle walked into the kitchen, and I heard Esme gasp quietly.

"I'll be right back, I promise," Edward whispered to me, kissing my forehead. I nodded and watch after him as he walked up the stairs. I went and sat down on the far end of the couch, pulling my knees up to my chest. I felt a small mass sit down next to me.

"Hey, Bella," Alice said quietly. I looked over at her.

"Hey," I said, turning my attention back to the TV.

"You okay?" she said hesitantly. I nodded weakly.

"Yeah. I'll be okay," I barely whispered. As much as I loved Alice, I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Oh. Okay," and she went and sat down in front of Jasper again. I could feel their stares, but I didn't care.

I sat for a long time, not realizing it. I was brought back to reality when Emmett yelled 'touchdown'. My head snapped up and I looked around. Where was Edward? He said he'd be back. He promised.

"Edward?" I called out. No one looked at me. I stood up and walked up the stairs. When I reached his room, I peeked in the doorway.

"Edward?" the room was dark. My heart started racing. Where was he?! I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Edward!" I cried, throwing myself to him. He was leaning against the long island talking to Esme.

"Bella, I'm sorry! I wanted to talk to Esme," he apologized.

"Don't leave," I barely whispered. He kissed my head.

"I won't. I won't," he looked up at Esme. She walked next to me.

"Bella. Are you alright?" she asked. When would people stop asking?

"Yeah. I'm fine," I replied. Edward and I stood in silence as Esme continued cooking.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Oh. Just an Italian salad and some bread. Nothing too exclusive," she replied, taking a loaf of bread out of the oven.

"Sounds good."

Edward excused us and walked me out into the backyard. We sat down on a swinging chair. He asked if the cold bothered me and I replied 'no'. We sat in silence. Neither one of us knew what to say. He was looking down at my hand intertwined with his. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Edward. Answer truthfully," I said quietly.

"I always will," he whispered.

"Are you _really _okay?" I turned my head so I was looking at him. He was quiet.

"Bella. I could have _lost _you," he winced.

"But you didn't. You _saved _me, Edward. Do you realize what you did? I'm free. He's never going to hurt me, or you, or anyone ever again," I convinced him, as well as myself.

"All I cared about was that you got out safe. I hope he gets killed in jail. He won't survive in there," he said to himself. And I agreed. This was the angry side of Edward.

"You know, I would have gladly put myself in front of you if Carlisle hadn't stopped him," I told him. He looked over at me.

"You think I'd let you do that? Risk your life to save me? Absolutely not!" he sounded appalled.

"You know what? Let's drop this. It's all over. It'll never happen again. You'll never have to save me; I'll never have to save you. Okay?" I asked, putting my hand on the side of his face. He stared at me.

"How do we know that?"

"Edward, he's in jail. He's gone," I told him.

"He won't be in there for the rest of his life," he whispered.

"He won't get me," I told him sternly. I stared into his eyes as he thought. I could see so many different emotions. Hate, anger, sadness, fear. Pain. I could defiantly see pain. And that hurt me.

"I won't let him touch you," he pulled me into his warm embrace.

"I won't let him touch _you_," I whispered. He looked at me, and then smiled.

"Deal," he kissed my nose. I smiled.

"Deal," and I kissed his lips.

We went back inside and sat down on the couch with Jasper and Emmett. They had begun another game, and they seemed to cheer for the opposing teams. It was funny when they'd get into an argument and Esme had to break it up. The whole time I just sat in Edward's lap, watching.

Esme came out into the living room. "Dinner's ready."

Everyone started walking towards the dining room. Edward came up behind me. "Oh no you don't," he whispered, and picked me up. I laughed and held onto his neck. He carried me into the dining room and we sat down. Everyone sat in silence, the only noise the faint _tinkling of the silverware against the plates._

Finally, Emmett spoke up. "So, you staying with us this weekend, little sister?" he said to me from across the table. He always called me that. I felt like I actually belonged to this family.

"Yep," I said, putting a piece of lettuce in my mouth. "By the way, this is really good, Esme."

Everyone complimented her in unison, and Esme just smiled.

It was nice to be with them. No chaos. No yelling. Just love.

Lots and lots of love.

* * *

_You know what to do. (:_


	5. A Movie and a Man

_What? What?? Are my eyes tricking me? Could it be true? Did LAZF finally update? **Yes she did!!!!!!**_

_Hey! Look! It's a new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in like, a few months. I had extreme writer's block. Well, here you go. Chapter five. It's not much, but hey, it's something. (:_

**_Disclaimer: not stephenie (:  
_**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**(Finally)**

**ALL HUMAN**

_**Charlie's POV**_

_Five Months Later_

God. How long have I been in this hell hole? It was kinda embarrassing when my old buds from the station would be the ones to walk me to the food hall in handcuffs. How long was I in here for, again? I couldn't remember. All I could remember is that I wasn't done yet. Oh no. I hadn't gotten payback.

I had really never thought of Bella as family. When her mother had died, I acted all sad. But I was just happy I could have Bella to myself. Make her do all my stuff for me, and not get in trouble for it.

Well, at least until now.

Damn that boyfriend of hers. I don't even understand why he likes her. By the looks of him, he should have some hot ass blonde chick from L.A. Not some ugly girl like her. I laughed at my dark humor and leaned back against the stone wall.

"What are you laughing at?" my cellmate, Ricky, asked. I looked over at her.

"My 'daughter' and her boyfriend," I laughed again. He looked at me.

"Have they come to visit or call or anything?" he asked. I laughed once.

"Hell no. She's probably not aloud to. Her boyfriend's got her whipped. Probably won't let her talk about me at all," I scuffed.

"Yeah. How long you in here for, anyway?"

"Oh. I dunno," I stood up and walked over to the bars. I looked over and saw my old bud, Jack, walking up and down the hall.

"Yo, Jack," I yelled. He walked over to the bars, but not close to me. Oh, no. Cause I could strike out.

"What?" he said. He looked pissed at me.

"Okay, one. What the hell is your problem? We used to be buds, Jack! Best buds!" I laughed.

"Yeah. Before I knew you beat the shit out of your daughter," he said flatly.

"Ow. That hurt. She was nothing to this world," I laughed. She looked at me and shook his head.

"Really now. Well, from the looks of it, to Edward, she is his world," he mumbled. I laughed one hard laugh.

"Edward is just a hormonal teenager. Soon, he's going to dump her sorry ass, and she'll be all alone," I laughed. My goal. She could get what she deserved.

He looked at me like I was some piece of scum. Which he probably thought.

"Charlie. They are in _love_. How can you not see that? The whole town can see it! It's bright as daylight, for goodness sakes!"

"Love," I scuffed. "Love. Really."

"Oh, what the _hell _do you know about love. Now what the hell did you want. Because I really don't wanna be talking to you right now." he raised one eyebrow.

"How long am I in here for, anyway?"

He stared at me, silent. Then he spoke up.

"Not long enough." he then walked away.

I turned back towards Ricky. "Well, that didn't go as planned."

He laughed. "Maybe you're in here for life. Like me."

"How? I didn't commit murder."

Yet.

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella was quiet as I drove her to her weekly session of therapy. At first, it was horrible. She couldn't sleep. She would be quiet. She wouldn't talk to anyone. She'd barely talked to me. Finally, I pushed her to go to therapy. At first, she went three times a week. Now it had withered down to only once. She still had nightmares, but they weren't as bad as before. And less of them, at that.

I wasn't aloud in the sessions, so I'd sit outside the office. They were only a hour long, so it wasn't that long of a wait. I often found myself day dreaming. Very different things. Sometimes it would be happy. Sometimes scary. Just depended on what I felt.

What would she be like in the future? Would she continue to be depressed? I couldn't watch her wither away like that. It would break my heart to see her hurt. But maybe she could finally put this all behind her.

The hour went by quickly. I stood up as I watched my wife come out the door. She looked the same as she always did after a meeting. Her expression blank; her eyes red. It hurt me. I hated seeing her this way. I wish this all would have happened to me. Not her. She didn't deserve this.

I walked over and pulled her into my embrace. She held on to me tight. It didn't feel…right.

"That was a very good session, Bella. I'll see you next week," the lady said, walking off into another room. I pulled Bella outside and stopped her by the car.

"Bella," I pulled her away. Just enough to see her face. Her eyes were watery. "Love, what's wrong?"

"E-Edward," she stuttered. I placed my hand on the side of her cheek, wiping her tears away with my thumb. "I'm scared."

Oh no. She was relapsing.

"Bella, Bella. What are you afraid of?" I held her tight.

"W-What if he comes back?" she cried. I pulled her body to mine.

"Bella. I promise you that he will never, _ever _touch you again," I murmured.

The rest of the day was quiet. Later that afternoon, we had to go to the store to pick up something for Esme. Bella dreaded going to the store, or anywhere else in public, so I went alone.

"Come back soon," she whispered, hugging me tightly.

"I promise," I said, kissing her forehead and then walking out to my car.

As I was about to check out at the store, someone walked up to me.

"Hey, Edward," Mike Newton said from behind me. I turned and smiled.

"Oh. Hey, Mike. What's up?" I said, handing my items to the lady at the counter. He shrugged.

"Just wanted to see how you are," he scratched the back of his neck. "How's Bella?"

I rolled my eyes as I swiped my credit card. "I'm fine. She's doing…okay. I guess."

"Still won't go anywhere?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

I grabbed my bag and started towards the door.

"You know," he was following me. "I could come over and try to cheer her up."

I stopped and turned to him. "Not going to work, Mike. She won't talk to anyone. We've tried."

"I bet she talks to you," he murmured, though I could hear it.

"Okay, Newton. I've tried to be nice to you, but I've had it. She doesn't want to talk to you. She _does not _like you! Can't you see that? She loves _me_," I exclaimed, hoping not to draw attention to myself. He put his hands up and backed away.

"Whatever, Cullen," he turned and walked off. I took a deep breath and walked out of the store.

_**Bella's POV**_

Where was Edward? I hated when he was late like this. Well, he wasn't really late. But I just did not like him going places on his own.

Well, he wouldn't have to be alone if I would stop being a big baby. I didn't understand why I couldn't make myself go out in public, but I just _couldn't. _Maybe because I'd be in the public eye? People would stare at me?

Maybe because he could strike at any moment.

No, no, _no. _He couldn't, could he? I mean, it was locked up in jail. But I'd seen so many movies where the criminal got out, and killed his victim.

Thanks, Emmett. Mental note: Don't watch movies with him.

Maybe I could ask Edward to take me somewhere tonight? Park? No, too dangerous. Dinner? Too many people. Movie? Maybe. Possibility. It's dark. No one could look at me.

But then I couldn't see anyone.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and hid behind them as I sat on the couch while Emmett and Jasper yelled at a football game. Rosalie sat on the loveseat flipping through this month's _Seventeen _while Alice sat next to me.

"You okay?" she asked me. I looked over at her.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just…thinking," I mumbled, trying to get my attention on the game. The referee called something and Emmett fell back onto the couch, obviously pissed, and Jasper pointed at him.

"Haha! Your team sucks," he laughed. Emmett stood up.

"No. That ref has _no idea what he's doing," he grumbled. I smiled faintly. _

"Em, I don't get it. Explain what just happened," I asked him, hoping that he'd go off into a long explanation. Not that I cared. I just wanted to be distracted.

And he did. Jasper continued to try to interrupt him, but Emmett would just shove his hand in Jasper's face and push him away.

I loved it when Jasper and Emmett acted this way. It was so fun to watch. They acted just like real brothers.

I heard the front door shut and totally ignored what they were yelling about. I jumped up and went to the front room. Edward was bent over taking off his shoes. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey," he walked towards me. I half jogged to him and threw my arms around his waist.

"I missed you," I mumbled. He laughed.

"You seem to be in a better mood then when I left you," He laughed, pulled away just a bit. I shrugged.

"Emmett and Jasper," I simply said. He nodded.

"Ah."

We walked into the living room and sat down next to Alice. Edward pulled me onto his lap and held me close.

I couldn't decide. Should I ask him to take me to a movie tonight? I was just afraid I'd chicken out. I didn't want to do that in front of people, let alone him.

Finally, I decided to just ask him. I was such a coward, and it sickened me.

"Uhm, Edward?" I looked up at him. He smiled.

"Yes, love?"

"I was thinking," I looked down at my hands. "maybe me and you could go see a movie tonight."

I looked back up at him staring at me. He was expressionless until a smile spread across his face.

"Of course. Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I need to go somewhere else besides that therapy place," I laughed once.

"Good idea. What do you wanna see?"

We decided on some romantic comedy. I didn't know what it was, and I frankly didn't care. I just needed to get over this stupid fear.

We left for Port Angeles around seven that night. The car ride was quiet except for the radio that was on faintly; Edward singing along to one of his many CD's. He looked over at me multiple times, sometimes his face happy, sometimes nervous. I just smiled at him; reassure him.

I'm sure I'd be okay. No, I would be okay. Of course. What could possibly happen? I mean, really.

Well, I guess that's the kind of attitude I should have about everything. Nothing would happen. Nothing.

The movie theater was extremely busy that night, unfortunately. I stayed glued to Edward's side the whole night. When we sat down, our theater was packed. Apparently, this movie had just come out and was supposed to be extremely good. Maybe I should watch TV more.

The movie went by slowly. It was pretty good, actually. Funny, too. I laughed occasionally. Edward had a smile on his face constantly. Probably happy to see me happy. He was so caring.

I walked out of the theater confident. I had made it. And nothing had happened. Edward looked over at me and smiled, picking me up and spinning me around. When he set me back down, and after I wasn't dizzy anymore, I raised an eyebrow.

"What was that for?"

"Well," he twirled a strand of my hair. "I'm proud of you, Bella."

I laughed once. "What I did was highly anything. I went to a movie. Like a normal teenager."

He laughed and kissed me.

This night had turned out good. Yeah. Until someone showed up.

"Bella Swan," a man chuckled darkly behind me.

* * *

_Hahahahaha. Cliff. Don't worry. I have the next chapter thought through. It'll be up soon. I start school tomorrow, so it could be a little bit. But not a month. Oh no. XD_

_LAZF_

_**review!**  
_


End file.
